Main Stage 4: Two Great Doctors
"Harumph. A ranger, eh? Why would we need one? Grocks, you say? Oh. You heard they were here in our village too?" ::::::::-Bighorn the Wise Main Stage 4: "Two Great Doctors" is the nineth Stage folowing Side Stage 4: "Rock 'n' Roll Rocks Again" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Dillon and Russ meet an old ram named Bighorn the Wise, who was Professor Packa's teacher. Some secrets of Dillon's ancestory past are revealed in this stage. This stage is located on Trigate Fort. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Bighorn the Wise *Sal *Stranger *Saloon Bartender Storyline (Alone) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Russ: - Hey, hello there! I'm Russ, the sidekick. ::This here is Dillon, the ranger. rise the hat to made a cumpliment Bighorn: - ... Ummmm... Russ: - Hellooo! I'm Russ, the sidekick... Bighorn: - You don't need to repeat yourself! I can hear you just fine. Russ: - Oh. Um... Really...? Bighorn: - My knees hurt. Won't you come inside... Russ: - Huh? Wait, Chief... ::We're the rangers who have come to defend this village... ::We need a detailed status report, right away. Bighorn: - Chief...? Ahh, yes... I am the chief, aren't I? Russ: - Um... yes...? Bighorn: - I am Bighorn the Wise. I am by trade a scholar of ancient history. Russ: - Wow! You actually call yourself "the Wise"? Bighorn: - Hmph. The previous chief was frightened by the grocks and ran away back east. ::It's all coming back to me... I was nominated for the position, and now I'm chief... ::Ah yes. That's why I am meeting with you at this very moment. Russ: - That's right... So is this village... all right? Bighorn: - Bah. A small village like this is not important... Russ: - What are you talking about? Bighorn: - Now, now... perhaps I'll explain a little more later. ::We'll leave it at that for now. Come back some other time. I must attend to other matters. "A client would like to talk to you." appears with [[Never-Say-Die Strategy|the Intro/ Arrival Quest]. Now appears the option for take or not this mission.] if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Do you really want to decline the request? If you do not accept this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Request declined. Prep Time ---- Russ: - Ah, there you are, Dillon. That meeting with the chief was pretty annoying, huh? ::Those addle-brained chiefs... No matter where we go, we seem to run into them. ::It's a good thing the villagers have a bit more sense. ::Just now they showed me a new kind of crystal. ::It's a dazzling beauty. They call it the shield crystal! ::If you use it on a train... ::for a short spell, it will act as a shield and protect the train from damage! ::I thought if it worked on a train, maybe you could use it too... ::But it turns out that it doesn't work on living things. ::Apparently, it also happens to be quite rare and difficult to obtain... ::Since it protects the train, it should extend the old turtle's life a bit too! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Bighorn: - Humph. Welcome back. It appears that you do have sharp skills. ::I can see now why Governor Cappy asked you to help us. Russ: - Hey, Chief... About this morning... ::Why did you say that a small village like this one isn't important? Bighorn: - Oh, I didn't mean any disrespect to this village. Russ: - All right, then what did you mean? Bighorn: - It is important to protect the village, but we also need to focus on fixing tthe cause. Russ: - OK, what is the cause? Bighorn: - Pesky little kids, of course! Harumph. I'm looking into the cause right now. Russ: - Hey, our pesky spirit is what is going to save the frontier lands from the grocks! Bighorn: - OK, here's something. One of my students found a passage about grocks in an old book... ::Unfortunately, our study did not result in any new insight into the behavior. Russ: - Wha--? Chief, are you Professor Packa's teacher? Bighorn: - What? YOU know Packa? Russ: - Yeah, we do. We meet during the last grock invasion. I wonder how Ms. Packa is... Bighorn: - I haven't seen her in a while. But anyway... ::We need to do a deeper investigation into our current crisis. ::At least you two seem to be able to handle the fighting. You'll do it tomorrow too? End the Day to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Dillon... About the block walls... ::There are three block walls in this village aren't there? ::At first I though the walls would help guard against the attacks on the village... ::But we need to think carefully about which block walls to put up... ::If we close off certain areas, it will be more difficult for us to defend the tracks... ::On the other hand, the walss will help seal off the village agains attack... ::Dillon, just think carefully about which walls to use, OK? 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Bighorn: - "?with or without Gallo?" Hello, hello. You did a fine job defending us, you did. ::Now then, let's get you something to wat and drink so you can get some rest. Russ: - Why the sudden hospitality? I thought this village isn't important. ::What's going on? You look all happy... Bighorn: - If my hypothesis is correct... ::this young lad must be a descendent of the ancient folk. Russ: - Ahhh! I thought so... Bighorn: - What do you mean, "I thought so..."? How would you know? Russ: - Because... that strange mechanism that opens the doors and raises the walls... ::Dillon is able to operate it without any problem. Bighorn: - What?! Is this true?! Russ: - Yep! I bet that means Dillon is related to the ancient inhabitants of the ruins... Bighorn: - Dear me... ::A key question in my life's work on deciphering the ancient texts... ::answered in a instant by the simple observation of a smart small squirrel... Russ: - Huh. From now on, you can call me Russ the Wise! Bighorn: - Harumph. Perhaps later you will honor me with wisdom on other matters. End the Day to proceed. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - "?with or without Gallo?" You know, Dillon, if you're related to the ancient folk... ::your maw and paw would be descendents of them as well. ::Well, I mean.. we both never knew our parents... ::So there's no sense in talking about it. ::Right? Today we need to concentrate on winning this battle, don't we? ::Uh-oh! Today is the day Old Man Turtle is coming through with the train! ::Dillon, this is your last chance to finish preparing the village's defenses. ::Let's make sure that the track is all ready for the train's arrival. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Bighorn the Wise: - "?with or without Gallo?" Well then. You successfully completed your mission. ::It seems Cappy's secret weapon is a descendant of the ancient folk... ::He kept you a secret so the government wouldn't distract you from your mission. ::Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Russ: - But why keep it a secret? Bighorn: - Your instinct for battle... ::The army would certainly try to recruit you. Trust me, it would be really annoying. ::But... in exchange for keeping your secret... ::will you, at some point, tell me everything you know about the ancient ruins? Russ: - I see. In the end, it's all about your research, isn't it? Bighorn: - Well, of course. I am a scholar, after all. Russ: - Do you know the cause of this grock scourge? Bighorn: - Uhh, I have a theory... I'll tell you before you go to bed. End the Day to proceed. Russ: - "?with or without Gallo?" Hey, Chief... We're going to sleep now... Bighorn: - Well then, I'll let you know what I've figured out so far. Russ: - Please be sure to explain in words that Russ the Wise can understand. Bighorn: - You two already know that grock invasions... ::also took place in ancient times... ::From my studies, it seems the ancient grocks... ::must have been searching for something... Russ: - They were looking for scrogs, weren't they! Bighorn: - No. They were looking for fire. Russ: - Huh? Fire? Why would they be looking for fire?. Bighorn: - My analysis of their ancient attack paths reveals they were attracted to cooking pits. ::To get at those fires, they destroyed buildings and other structures. ::Now, this was right around the beginning of the Iron Age... ::The ancient folk battled against them too. That probably made things worse. Gallo: - I've been thinkin' on this. Ask yourself: Why don't the grocks kill the villagers? Bighorn: - Good question. I've wondered abouth that myself. Gallo: - Usually, when you fight with an animal... ::they go for the throat. It's life-or-death struggle... ::But grocks are different. ::They act more like trained soldiers... Bighorn: - We are only just beginning to understand what is going on here. Gallo: - If you lived the way of the gun, you'd know what I'm talking about. ::Ahem... Dillon. Russ. ::I'll be moseyin' on now. Russ: - Gallo... You're leaving? Gallo: - Thanks to my contracts with you, I've saved enough money to set myself up anywhere. ::In addition, I've found that riding with you two is a bit hazardous to my health. leaves out Russ: - Gallo... Bighorn: - So, boys... I take it you'll be heading out to another village now? ::Once the excitement dies down, I want you to help me excavate the ruins. Russ: - More digging? No way... We're rangers! Bighorn: - And when you see Cappy, tell him something for me... ::Tell him I want to build a university, so he needs to send money. Tell him that. Russ: - All right, all right. Got it. Mr. the Wise. Storyline (with Gallo) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Russ: - ? Prep Time ---- Russ: - . 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Bighorn the Wise: - . End the Day to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - . 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Bighorn the Wise: - . End the Day to proceed. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - . 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Bighorn the Wise: - . End the Day to proceed. Trivia *?? Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Main Stages